Only One Imperfection
by Komanah24
Summary: When I knelt down beside her I couldn't find anything wrong with her. She was still warm. She was still beautiful. She still looked flawless...(Yeah, basically my feels after that accursed movie TASM2.) Read and Review if you choose.


_Yeah. This is my first one-shot. I had a lot of feelings after watching this movie and I decided to channel it._

_**WARNING**: If you haven't watched the movie don't read because this contains major spoilers! Don't say I didn't tell you._

* * *

**Only One Imperfection...**

* * *

I can't tell you how badly it hurt.

My body ached in places I never dreamt possible. I thought I was done, the fight was over, but it wasn't.

There was another. An enemy that should have been a friend… He was more powerful, more driven, more vengeful than the one before.

So I fought. I fought and I would have won quickly.

But he had her.

My whole world was in his arms and staring at me with wide, terrified eyes. The fear in those blue windows still haunts me when I think about it. But more than that, it is the trust that plagues me.

She trusted me.

I tried to convince him that the fight was just between him and me. When he agreed, he smiled. That demonic leer that folded into his grotesque face is seared into my mind, my thoughts, my dreams.

He dropped her and my heart stopped. My blood failed to pump in that split second and I could feel my body turn cold as ice as she fell, tumbling down through the open air toward the glass and metal roof he and I battled above.

I can't remember thinking anything as I jumped after her. Only that I had to save her. Only that if she died nothing would matter to me anymore.

When my arms wrapped around her, when my chilled hands encircled her warm body and we fell together, I could feel her tense muscles relax minutely.

She trusted me.

The pain that exploded through my back as we crashed through the glass ceiling of the building was breathtaking. I saw white spots in my vision as we fell through the mechanical gears of the clock housed in the abandoned structure. I felt my ribs cracking as I collided with metal and I tried to protect her from suffering the same pain.

When we finally stopped falling I felt battered. But I couldn't stop fighting. Not yet.

I remember putting her on her feet on the inner workings of the enormous clock. I said something to her. I know I did. But then I was fighting again and I forgot to remember those words.

I don't know how it happened. All I know is that one moment I was winning and the next my world was falling again with a cry ripped from her lungs.

If I called the feeling in my gut panic, I would be lying. If I called it desperation, it wouldn't even scratch the surface of the truth. I remember the fire flooding through the veins in my temples as I caught her with my webbing. The relief that nearly made me cry because she was okay for a moment, even if okay meant she was still dangling over the edge of death.

My world was okay… but only for a tick in time.

It wasn't over. It wasn't enough.

He came after me again.

We fought and I was losing…

I barely remember myself stuck. I think my foot was being crushed trying to stop the flow of the clock, but I was failing. I do remember the silky string of white holding up my world being torn like sewing thread between the gears of the cursed hands of nature. I do remember that I couldn't hold time back.

He wasn't important anymore. I don't recall what happened to him after that moment when I looked down and saw her beautiful, platinum blonde hair arch forward as gravity towed her downward toward the blackness.

I dove after her—that I remember as clear as day. She was the picture of beauty in that crippled, frozen second, even with the broken clock pieces tumbling down around her. Her crystal blue eyes held only trust as she watched me come for her.

She trusted me.

I could hear everything in that instant; the clanks and rattles of the metallic gears falling around us, the sound of the wind whistling through her hair as she dropped like a precious, glittering diamond toward the blackness below, the whisper of my webbing as I shot it toward her with certainty.

It snagged her.

I had her. It was enough…

But it wasn't…

I could hear everything; her head hitting the cold concrete, her spine snapping in two from the force, her neck shattering into a million pieces. Like my world. Like my heart.

When I reached her side I almost believed she was alright. I almost convinced myself that she was okay, only sleeping, suspended by my bio-cable like a fallen princess above the cold floor beneath her.

When I knelt down beside her I couldn't find anything wrong with her. She was still warm. She was still beautiful. She still looked flawless, save for the small trail of crimson that ran slowly from the tiny nose that she would subconsciously rub when she was embarrassed.

Only one imperfection…

* * *

_:'( And now my feelings have been vented. You may vent you feelings in a review and then we can rant together. I'm sorry if I emotionally traumatized you._

_SOB* T-T_


End file.
